ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Havok
Alex Summers is the younger brother of Scott Summers who can generate plasma blasts and goes by the alias Havok. Biography Alex Summers is one of the High Evolutionary's test subjects, and in accordance with protocol once he was Mutant, he was returned to his family. Alex would then be raised in Anchorage, Alaska alongside his older brother, Scott. When Alex was 10 years old, his family was flying home from a vacation when their private plane hit a massive amount of turbulence. There was a breach in the hull which sucked out all but one of their parachutes, which Alex's mom strapped to Scott while making him hold Alex. His Mom and Dad said their final goodbyes, pushing their boys out of the plane in the hope that they would survive. The plane exploded, presumably killing Alex's parents and causing the parachute to catch fire. Through unknown circumstances the brothers somehow lightly descended from the plane as if they were being assisted by an unknown force (which was the High Evolutionary). Not long afterwards a police car came and took the brothers to the hospital where they would then be cared for because of their traumatic experience. While in the hospital the brothers were approached by the man who claimed to be the one who had saved them. He appeared to be a normal human, but he was in fact using his telepathic abilities to conceal his true form. The High Evolutionary then told the brothers that they had a purpose ahead of them, to help him change the world and make it so that there would be no weakness, no outcasts, and no death. The brothers then thought they could help the High Evolutionary make a world where no children would ever be orphaned again, and so they agreed to go with him. Scott and Alex were being transported to Wundagore where they would be trained and prepped for the inevitable day where they would receive their powers. However while in route SHIELD arrived and understanding the in-explainable circumstances surrounding the brothers survival, came to question them. Due to SHIELD's interference Scott and Alex were separated so while Scott was taken by SHIELD, Alex was taken by the High Evolutionary. Alex would then be instructed in the moderate teachings of preparation of ascension both physically and mentally which would last more most of his childhood. Then in 2015 Alex, X-Gene manifest which would evolve him into the prime form of the High Evolutionary's expectations. Alex then gained the ability to project plasma blasts, with the side effect of him not being able to guide them. The High Evolutionary gave Alex a unit which could control his powers, and then he took Scott to Wundagore to reunite with his brother. Later on after witnessing the twisted lengths that the High Evolutionary was willing to go to obtain his goals, Scott and Alex join the X-Men. Powers and Abilities * Plasma Generation: Alex is capable of generating rings of highly destructive energy and dispersing it. While using his powers by himself he must manifest it as a ring by spinning his entire body and typically had a hard time directing the rings. He was given a suit that allowed him to channel his power into a beam and making it much more affective. The energy seemed to burn through solid objects with ease. When released as rings, they are able to cut right through metal. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:X-Men Category:Mutants